The Blades of Yuzuru vs. The Chains of Margin
Margin, Zen, Yuki, and Ciel were all sitting in the living room of their HQ. ''They were discussing about what to do with their team having no 5th member. Without a 5th member, they'll probably be disqualified from the tournament. "Damn...Why is that '''guy here?!'" Margin's blood is boiling at the sight of Ciel, he does not know nor does he like him. Ciel plainly irritates him. "Margin,be nice. That's a friend of your father." Yuki was trying to calm Margin, but she was also scaring him unknowingly. I better listen.... '' ''Elsewhere: ''A dark figure with long flowing hair is moving through a forest through the use of shunpo, looking for large signs of reiatsu. Zen felt something, it was a strange reiatsu coming closer and closer, he grinned and stared at the windows. "Someone's coming and his..." he paused before laughing. The dark figure finally felt something...four large readings of reiatsu...''Perfect the figure thought to himself as he raced towards what looks like a large house that was oddly placed deep within the forest. Upon reaching the house, the figure walked up to the front door and knocked. "I'll get it!" Yuki quickly got up and opened the door. She was surprised at the sight of a girl . "Uhmm...Can I help you miss?" Yuki asked politely. "Miss?!" Yuzuru replied with indignation, "How can you mistake me for a girl?!". "What's going on?" Margin followed Yuki to the door. He too was surprised by the presence of this girl. ''"What is a girl doing here?" "For the last time...I AM NOT A GIRL!" Yuzuru exclaimed. "Hey hey hey! Don't shout out loud, its breaking my eardrums!" Margin covered his ears and annoyance was obvious in his face. "Please. come in." Yuki asked the ''man ''to enter. "Thank you" Yuzuru replied, stepping into the house. "Yuzuru Akiraka...Nice meeting you." Zen greeted the man, his wide grin still showing. "Um...sorry but how do you know who I am?" Yuzuru questioned the stranger. "That shall be my secret." He spoke while he got behind Yuzuru without him noticing. "May I ask a favor, Yuzuru-san?" "Go ahead, ask." Yuzuru replied. ''How the hell did he get behind me without me noticing it? He thought to himself. "Can I test your strength?" Zen was straight forward, he plans on making Yuzuru a member of the team, if he does prove that he is strong enough. "Is that all you want?" Yuzuru said with surprise, "Sure, I might as well get in some practice while I still have some spare time". Zen turned his head to Margin, some kind of hidden meaning is embedded in his stare. "Margin...You already know.." Margin smirked and glared at Yuzuru. He cracked his knuckles and stretched out his arms. "Ok.." "So where are we going for this test? I doubt you want to ruin the furniture" said Yuzuru. All of a sudden, Margin grabbed Yuzuru's head and disappeared, only to reappear in the mountains. He smashed Yuzuru's head into the ground and started to smile. "This is where." "Ow" sighed Yuzuru even though he was unscathed from the impact "So I guess I have to fight you huh?". "So it seems...but I don't know what my father is thinking, you'll probably die with me as your opponent." Margin's being arrogant again, its not right for him to do. "But don't worry, I'll try my best not to." "Fight me with all you have...I doubt that you can even force me into my Shikai much less kill me" Yuzuru calmly replied to his threat. "Don't be so cocky." Without even moving, Margin was able to wound Yuzuru by the use of his reiatsu wires. The wires was hard to follow as it appears invisible to the naked eye, but it can be seen if light passes through it. "I'm not" muttered Yuzuru "I'm just stating the facts.". Yuzuru let out a burst of reiatsu, severing the wires binding him. "Let's see how you like being tied down...Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku." aiming to tie down Margin. Knowing nothing about Kidō. Margin stood still. Energy ropes started binding him, but Margin's face shows little to no care at all. "This is it?" With a simple release of reiatsu, Margin broke free from the Binding Kidō. Then Margin released more of his monstrous reiatsu, aiming to crush Yuzuru. Unphased by the monstrous reiatsu, Yuzuru swung his sword into his right hand with the use of the long ribbon attached to the sheath and said "All of this binding and releasing reiatsu is getting us nowhere...draw your sword..." Raising his eyebrow a bit, Margin refused to do so. "Sorry but drawing my blade will only trouble me of digging your grave." Margin smirked and raised his hand, upon doing so, he also charged a pitch black cero on his palm. "Then I'll make you draw it" responded Yuzuru as his eyes shifted to a golden color, partially hollowfying himself. He then unsheathed his sword and swung it in an upward arc, shooting a large azure colored bala at him before Margin could fire his cero. At the same time after firing the bala, Yuzuru kicked into shunpo and reappeared behind him and cut downwards. With his fast reflexes, Margin was able to atleast block the attack with his own blade. "Heh, didn't think that I'll actually meet a hollow just like me here." Margin's own eyes begins to change, hollowfying himselft too. "And for you to make me draw my blade, very nice." "I believe the term that you are looking for is a Vizard, not a Hollow." Yuzuru corrected, "We are Shinigami that have obtained Hollow powers while not actually one ourselves.". As they stayed in that sword lock, Yuzuru muttered "I thought this was a test of my strength, so how can that happen if you don't draw your sword?". He then raised his left hand pointing at Margin's chest, focused azure colored energy into his index finger and muttered "Cero Empalador". "No..." Margin pointed his own finger on Yuzuru's. "I am simply...." he paused before charging his own unnamed cero to counteract Yuzuru's. "A hollow!" The two condensed beams collided with each other, engulfing both of them in smoke. As Yuzuru jumped out of the smoke he questioned "You are too human to be a simple hollow, so why do you keep saying that?". After the the smoke disappeared, Margin was standing there, an insane grin was obvious in his face. "Because, like them..." He sheathed his blade again and stared at Yuzuru oddly. "I can really be heartless." Yuzuru sighed, "Well whatever makes you happy..." he grumbled. "All of that and all you do is sheath your sword again...How the hell am I supposed to finish this test?" he said with an annoyed voice. "Then make me do it again....." Margin was taunting the latter, maybe trying to piss off him a little. "Coz...If you can't then...You might just be a lucky bastard." "Well then, I'll just make you do it again and again until you actually want to fight me seriously then!" shouted Yuzuru. He then kicked into shunpo once more reappeared above Margin, using the sunlight to blind him, and slashed downwards. Using his right hand to block the attack, Margin didn't even try to look but his hand started to bleed. He didn't care much about the blood and even managed to throw Yuzuru's blade with him. "Your funeral..."